


She won but she also lost

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat's pov, F/F, So much angst, but it has a hppy ending, sort of secret relaitonship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: for supercat secret santa 2019So I was given a pretty vague prompt this year so I just kind of went wild with this idea I've had for some angst, with a happy ending of course.Cat Grant had learned, after many failed marriages, that every relaitonship was doomed to fail. When it came to her relationship with Kara she knew at some point it was going ot fall apart and she needed to be ready for it. She needed to keep Kara at arms length that way when things inevetably ended it wouldn't leave a hole in Cat's heart. She thought she was ready to lose Kara but in truth she wasn't; she wasn't ready to lose the best love she'd ever had.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	She won but she also lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lahkesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahkesis/gifts).



It was a mess, it was all a big fat mess. The week had started great work was going well she and Kara were doing good but by Saturday it had all fallen apart; Kara was staying at Alex’s having taken a bag of her stuff from their apartment and told Cat that they needed some space from each other to figure things out. Now Cat was left in their empty apartment because Carter was across the world with his father. She had never regretted having a big home but now she did, it was empty with out Kara and Carter. She found herself desperately wanting to go running to Alex's to see Kara but she knew that they did need space. They needed to figure out what they wanted they needed to both decide what they wanted for the future of their relationship. It was important that they did, because at the moment their whole relationship stood in the balance. 

Things had been leading up tot this for months. Deep down Cat had seen it coming she had just been trying to keep it off as long as possible. She had been avoiding it and she had been pushing Kara to avoid it as well. The whole blow up happened because they had been keeping their relationship secret. For the past five months they had been together and no one outside of their friends knew about them. Cat had been the one to suggest they keep things under raps. It wasn’t because she didn’t want people to know but rather because she was worried about how their relationship could hurt Kara’s future as a reporter. That wasn’t completely true though. Cat had been using the excuse of protecting Kara’s career as a cover for her own fears and insecurities about their relationship. If her therapist could see her now she would be so disappointed. She was disappointed in herself. She was letting another relationship fall apart. 

Things had been great on Monday morning, just five days before. Ca had woken up to the sound of Kara singing in the shower. The sun was streaming in through the windows, no doubt that Kara had opened the blinds as soon as she had woken up, Cat rolled over and snuggled deeper into the soft blankets of their bed. She could wait a few more minutes to get up. She was comfortable, too comfortable to bother moving. Cat fell back asleep snuggling Kara’s pillow she was relaxed into sleep by the familiar scent of her girlfriend that lingered on the fabric. When she woke back up it was Kara gently shaking her shoulders, having apparently already gotten out of the shower. 

“Cat you need to get ready for work.” It was said barley above a whisper like Kara was afraid of shocking Cat out of her sleep. Kara hated having to wake Cat up in the mornings. It wasn’t that the task was annoying or difficult just that she hated having to rouse Cat from peaceful slumber and send her on her way to a stressful day. 

“I’m the boss we can just take the day off.” Cat mumbled back, her head still buried in Kara’s pillow. 

“You know we can’t do that not today. Catco has that brunch event today, we both need to be there.” Kara ran a gentle hand through Cat’s now unruly curls, in the hopes that the touch would help wake Cat up more. Kara sat on the edge of their king sized bed already dressed and ready fro the day. She’d just sent Carter off to school for the day, she’d wanted to give Cat as much time to sleep in as she could but apparently even that extra time hadn’t been enough. 

“I know I organized the whole thing but are you absolutely sure that I have to be there.” Cat said raising her head from the pillow just enough so that she could fix Kara with a pout. As it turned out Cat Grant had her own superpower. She had a pout stronger than the patented Danvers sisters pout. 

“I’m sure. You’re supposed to give a speech people will ask questions if you don’t show up, if we don’t show up.” There was something in the tone of Kara’s voice when she said the last part, something that made Cat a little uneasy. Looking back on it later Cat would realize that it had been the first sign. 

Cat begrudgingly got out of bed. She used to be a morning person, the type of person who would get up at the ass crack of dawn and be ready to take on the day. But then Kara came along and moved in and now Cat had a reason to want to stay in bed and want to stay home because cuddling with Kara was far better than spending her morning with some pompous creep on the phone. She’d practically cut all early morning phone meetings since Kara had moved in but she still had to do one or two every now and then. Now she was left wondering exactly why she had ever thought that having a building wide event and making a big announcement for Catco’s future would be a good idea to do at 10 am. Having any event at 10 am meant she needed to be awake by six, have eaten showered and dressed by 7:30 and be able meet her make up artist at 7:45. All so that she could be in the office by 8:30 to handle any last minute crisis. 

It was already seven so she was running behind; she should have gotten up that first time when she’d heard Kara in the shower. But she had needed the sleep. Kara probably already had breakfast ready so if she could rush through her shower she would be able to eat and be ready for Shela by 8:00. That would only put her a little behind schedule and if she sent Kara ahead to Catco to handle last minute details then she wouldn't have to worry about any extreme emergencies popping up. She could work with this. 

“Kara go ahead and head into the office I need you to handle the set up until I get there I’ll probably be late.” Cat didn’t bother a glance as Kara too focused on getting to her phone and letting her make up artist, Shela, know about the change of plans. She didn’t catch the disappointment that flashed on Kara’s face or the way that her shoulders hung a little lower as she walked out of their bedroom. 

By the time Cat started her shower Kara was out the door; Cat did note that Kara didn't come by to say good bye before she left. Usually Kara always did, and she’d always give Cat a kiss before she left. That clue she did notice but she put it off trying to convince herself that there couldn’t be anything wrong. Things were going so perfectly or so she thought, that she couldn’t imagine there being a problem int hie relationship. Her mind wasn’t quite able to put off that odd feeling that the lack of a morning kiss left her with. It wasn't’ until after her shower that she was able to shake it. The warm water had done nothing to still her worries but when she’d seen that Kara had already made sure to leave a note for Cat on their nightstand that she was able to calm her mind. 

Cat hated how quiet the house was when no one else was there. She was so used to having either Kara or Carter around the house, when they were gone even for a little while the silence left made Cat uneasy, it made her feel alone, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. She was capable of being alone but she had grown to hate being alone. Walking through the house she could see where Carter had let random things scattered across her once clean floors. He had left a trail of socks from where Cat assumed that he had been trying to take his laundry to the laundry room. She’d have him clean it up when he got home. In the kitchen Kara had set up a full breakfast platter for her. Over the last few months Cat had taught Kara quite a bit about cooking. Kara tended to only do well with breakfast foods and she loved making breakfast for their little family. 

Cat opted not to move her plate to the table instead just taking a stool and sitting to eat at the counter. Most mornings the three of them would sit at the table and eat together but Carter had left early today for a field trip and Kara was already headed to work so it just left Cat. Cat scrolled through her phone as she ate. Kara had made bacon eggs and biscuits for breakfast. One of Cat’s favorites. No doubt that Kara had planned for them to enjoy breakfast together just the two of them. She felt a little guilty at the thought of Kara having been looking forward to breakfast with her just to get sent to work early instead. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:15 when Cat finally managed to get to Catco. It was going to be a rough day. Cat wasn’t greeted by her assistant apparently the girl had deemed today a good day to catch the flu.. The morning had been hell. She woke up late, she’d missed seeing her son off to school, she hadn’t been able to so much as give her girlfriend a kiss this morning and now she had no coffee and she still had to go give a speech. The only bright part of her morning had been Kara, Kara who had gone out of her way to fix Cat’s day when Cat had messed it up by over sleeping. 

She needed to thank Kara maybe some flowers or cupcakes. She wasn’t sure yet but for the moment she simply sent Kara a text. 

‘Thank you for breakfast darling, remind me to actually wake up on time tomorrow so that I can enjoy it with you.’

She didn’t want to seem too sappy but she wanted to make sure Kara knew that she had appreciated Kara’s intent with their, well her, breakfast. Dating Kara had turned her soft, of course that only applied at home at the office she was the same as ever. After they started dating she had even begun taking more precautions to keep people from realizing. After all Kara had turned her usual longing stares into constant heart eyes as Lucy described them. IN order to counteract that Cat had reverted back to calling Kara Kiera around the office. At times she hated having to go back to calling her girlfriend the name she had once used to distance herself from her feelings for Kara and other times it was like a running joke for them. Although most of those times were when they were at home working together with Kara sitting next to her helping clean up the weekly lay outs and with Cat looking over Kara’s articles. It was different then when it was just the two of them, in Cat’s, no their, home. 

At times it was like she lived two lives. One where she would let her walls down and be happy with her son and girlfriend. Where she could go to game nights with Kara’s family and friends and have movie nights with Kara and Carter. Then there was another life, one where she called Kara the wrong name and kept her at arms length. Where she had to avoid holding Kara’s hand or kissing her or showing any affection. In a way half of the day she was living in heaven happy with Kara and the other half was like hell as she pretended not to care about the woman she loved. She wondered if this was what it felt like for Kara as supergirl. Was it really so hard to keep two separate lives. 

Cat didn’t head to the roof, where Kara had set up for the event, until about 9:40. She trusted that Kara had everything under control and she didn't’ need her help. Standing in her personal elevator Cat took a moment to just enjoy the silence of it before she headed into the mayhem of an office wide event. She had her speech prepared, she was announcing a new branch to Catco. It wasn’t exactly them doing anything new but just a way for them to separate the less serious journalism done by Catco. They would be splitting the gossip magazine off into it’s own section to be something akin to buzz-feed, but much better of course. 

It had been a combination of both Kara and Cat’s ideas. Cat had thought of doing something like this for years but Kara was the one to really make her want to make it a reality. She’d pointed out how having both the serious reporting and their gossip columns under the same name had made it harder for some of the reporters to get interviews or get respect from the people they were interviewing. Cat had known that there had been a possibility of that happening when she had created Catco magazine but since no one had the guts to actually bring the problem to Cat before she hadn’t done anything to separate the two. Thankfully Kara was willing to tell Cat about it. Cat could always trust Kara to speak up when someone needed to step up. It was Kara’s ability to speak up to her and call her out when no one else would that drew Cat to Kara in the first place. It was what had made Cat realize that maybe this seemingly quite natured girl wasn’t like all the assistants that came before. 

Cat stepped off the elevator to the roof. They had moved Catco’s helicopter to another location and had filled the roof with various potted plants and tables. It was a more laid back setting since this was a company event not a full event. This was something that Cat had done just for her employees. She was hoping that this would be a way to keep anyone from getting worried about layoffs, there wouldn't be any, and it would keep them from feeling blindsided when Cat officially splits the magazine. Cat may act aloof with her employees but she still knew just how important they were to her company. While she could easily replace many of them she wasn’t planning to try her luck at possibly losing 30% of her employees in a day. 

Kara was the first person that Cat noticed, this morning she hadn’t payed much attention to what Kara had been wearing but now she was left a bit breathless. Kara was wearing a tight fitted button up that showed off her arms and black dress pants that fit so well it had to be a crime, to top off the outfit Kara was wearing heels and a tie. IN that moment Cat made up her mind as soon as this little event was over she was going to pull Kara into the old ‘super friends office’ and have her way with her. If she had time she’d do it right now but there was only about ten minutes left before people would start showing up and she couldn't have anyone going looking for them and finding her and Kara in a less than professional position. That had almost happened once before; It had been a late night and Kara had come by Cat’s office, one thing had lead to another and the janitor had almost caught Cat with her head buried between Kara’s legs. They would have been caught if it hadn’t been for Kara’s super hearing and of course speed. 

While Cat wanted to go over to her girlfriend and kiss her she new that she couldn't show people that she held any favoritism towards Kara. Instead she decided to wander around the roof checking over the details of everything and making sure that her microphone was set up. She wasn’t about to let herself be humiliated by a faulty mic. It had happened before, Lois had sabotaged the mic at an award show to get revenge on Cat for scooping her (Cat of course later got Lois back for it). Ever since then Cat had been paranoid about checking the mics herself. It was just a few moments later that people started trickling in. Employees always jumped at the chance to take a half hour off work, and at the chance for free food, no one ever turned down free food. 

By the time the event was in full swing everyone was in a good mood. Their little event seemed to be going well and boosting company moral. Although Cat had yet to relax any and she was still avoiding Kara. She knew she shouldn’t be after all it wouldn’t draw any attention if she went to see Kara now, but some paranoid part of Cat didn’t want to listen to logic. She should have taken the time to face what was causing that paranoia, to face the fears and insecurities behind it all, but she didn’t. She should have learned years ago that if she put off and ignored the insecurities behind her anger and her fears then she’d end up dooming her relationship. 

Cat was sanding behind the stage (out of eyesight thanks to the make shift wall behind the podium) when Kara finally caught up to her. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were avoiding me.” Cat nearly jumped at the sound of Kara’s voice, she hadn’t heard her approaching. 

“It’s a good thing you know better then.” Cat said turning around and putting a hand on her hip. Deep down part of Cat was hoping that Kara was about to confront her, about to make her talk about this about how she is avoiding her while they’re at work, and while they are around other people. She knows Kara won’t though, Kara would never do that when the whole office is just a few feet away. She’d never do anything to cause a scene or make Cat look bad in front of employees. 

“Mhm,” Kara slowly moved closer to Cat just close enough to put one hand on Cat’s hip and take Cat’s other hand into her own. It was such a small embrace such a simple thing yet it seemed to silence everything in Cat’s head. For a moment all the paranoia and the fear of what could happen in the future faded away. It all faded away when she held Kara’s hand in hers. 

“I missed seeing you this morning.” Cat ran a gentle hand over Kara’s cheek. She desperately wanted to pull Kara in for a kiss but even thought hey were in a secluded place she didn’t want to risk anyone seeing. Kara seemed to notice it, notice exactly what Cat was thinking. The usually chipper woman was deflating. 

“I missed you too.” Kara finally said with a half hearted smile.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Tuesday when everything fell apart. The truth was it had been building up to that moment for months all the avoided fights all the times that Kara had held her tongue not wanting to start something when she knew Cat would just avoid it. Deep down Cat knew that it was coming and part of her had just been desperately hoping it wouldn’t happen that they would just keep ignoring their problems. This was what had ended her first marriage, Cat had seen that relationship blow up in her face and cost her so much. Yet she was letting it happen again, except this time she wasn’t ignoring their problems so that she could keep Catco afloat she was doing it because she could’t tame her fears of commitment (specifically of someone losing commitments). 

Cat was terrified that the moment they became something truly solid something defined something that other people knew about that Kara would change her mind and leave both Cat and Carter broken. She was scared of how the media would react to them coming out, how that could turn Kara off of their relationship. Make her regret ever being with Cat. It was that idea that terrified her most. In truth Cat could deal with all of her exes hating her she could deal with Carter’s father loathing her but she couldn't’ live with it if Kara sweet innocent Kara hated her. What if she cost Carter his relationship with Kara. It was that thought that really broke Cat. If she let her relationship with Kara go that bad and it caused Kara to stop seeing Carter, to stop talking to him then she couldn't risk taking that chance. Maybe she was willing to put her heart on the line but she couldn't do it whit Carter's. 

It wasn't until Tuesday night that everything went down. It went down in the absolute worst way it could. See it was the night of Carters science fair. Since he was at an over expensive private school the place made quite the big deal of the science fair. They did a whole night for it, they set it all up for their best and brightest students, of course they filtered out the low effort projects in favor of the ones people could tell the kids actually put their work into. It was all set up through out the school with the top students from every home room chosen and set up in their home room to show off their projects. According to the school it encouraged a more competitive learning environment. And it did she knew that Carter put twice as much work into his projects for this science fair. Over the last few weeks he had been working relentlessly on his project both Kara and Alex were helping him. Cat had found out that Kara was in fact a genius on her own. She was a protege on krypton. When Carter found out the had been beyond excited he’d been ecstatic in finding that he had another thing to bond with Kara over. 

Carter’s project was on the effect of air quality on plant life. He’d talked to both Alex and Kara about how informative it could be if they could do the same with animal life but he didn’t want to risk something that would hurt animals. He said no science was worth hurting another being. He and Kara had come up with a way for them to contain the plants so that they would only be fed the air quality that Carter decided on. Cat wasn’t sure exactly how it all worked only that Kara and Alex had swiped a little bit of the DEO’s tech to set up the air filters and that the whole thing was rather bothersome to move. She was proud of Carter though, and she could see how proud Kara was as well. Kara had been near as excited as Carter was when the whole thing was finished. 

It was all shaping out to be a great day. She and Kara were going to see Carter present his project to the science fair judges and afterwards they would go out for ice cream with Alex. They were supposed to do that. Before everything blew up in Cat’s face. 

They were just arriving at the school, it wasn’t too crowded thankfully mostly just the family and friends of the kids that were featured in the show. Cat was a bit nervous, partially for Carter and how he would do with his presentation and partially for what she was going to do if people asked about Kara. It was going to happen she knew that but the scary part was what was how she was going to answer. She had meant to talk about an excuse with Kara so if she did this wrong it could start a fight. After how Kara had acted the day before Cat was more worried about what was going to happen with Kara. They were headed for something something big and Cat wasn’t sure if they would make it. 

It was a nice night, the three of them were walking side by side with Kara carrying Carter’s note book his project had already been set up inside but Carter had insisted he keep his notebook with him so that he could continue making improvements on his presentation speech. Kara had dutifully helped him with it while Cat had helped some she hadn’t understood much of the subject matter so she had just given him tips on public speaking rather than on explaining the science like Kara had. Art of Cat was glad that Carter seemed to be seeing Kara as part of thier family but another part of her was terrified of it; what if he got too attached and Kara left them like Carter’s father or some of Cat’s other exes.It was that thought that fear plaguing Cat’s mind as they walked into the school. It was that fear that led her to what would start what had to be her and Kara’s worst fight. 

“So buddy are you ready?” Kara said handing over his notebook to him. They had just gotten into Carter’s class room the presenters were given about thirty minutes to set up and prepare then they opened up the classrooms so that the parents and visitors could cycle through the rooms and check out any project that interested them. 

“I was born ready.” Carter put his hands on his hips and gave Kara his best impression of an action star. Both Kara and Cat couldn’t help but laugh. Carter had grown more outgoing since Kara had come into their lives, he made more jokes now. 

“Ok We’ll leave you to set up unless you need my help with anything?” Kara was hesitant to just jump in she didn’t want to be overbearing or make Carter feel like she was forcing her way into his project. Cat had noticed how much Kara worried that she would over step or do something that made Carter hate her. She loved the boy Cat could see that plain as day, and Kara wanted to do everything she could to make sure she never made Carter feel out of place or uncomfortable in his own family. 

“I’ve got this but thank you Kara.” Before Carter went into the class room he turned and pulled both Cat and Kara in for a hug. Cat had to resist the urge to bend down and leave a kiss on her son’s forehead, that would embarrass him and they’d already had a conversation about that before. 

As Carter disappeared into the room Cat and Kara were left to go wonder the school for a bit. They needed to socialize, well Cat needed to socialize with some of the other parents. She always liked to keep up with what parents participated in school activities. Mostly so that she could run back ground checks and make sure that they wouldn't be any danger to Carter or any other child. Maybe it could be classified as overprotective or paranoid but Cat just saw it as an extra way to keep her son safe. 

“So this is Carter’s school, I’ve helped you schedule a lot of his stuff but I don't think I’ve ever actually been inside even that time you let me watch him I don’t think I actually came inside.” Kara was looking around the place taking in every detail she could. Cat knew that she’d never really let Kara come to Carter’s school before, back when she was just her assistant it was because Cat didn’t trust her employees around her son. 

“I thought you saw the school when you set up Carters project though?” Cat arched an eye brow and Kara had the decency to duck her head and blush.

“I saw part of it Carter was very adamant on staying on task and just setting up then getting out as quick as possible.” Cat just nodded in response. Carter was at that age where he was just about to be a teen and was embarrassed by them. He was find with them being at events like this but outside of that he didn't want either of them to be anywhere that they could embarrass him in front of his friends or anyone else in his class. 

“Cat! Is that you it’s been forever!” The excited voice of the president of the pta, Barbara, came from behind them. Cat’s heart rate sky rocketed. This was the moment she’d been dreading. Introducing Kara. She needed to do this right she just had to stay calm and hope that if she didn’t open the conversation for Barbara to ask what Kara was to her and Carter then they could just gloss over it. 

“Barbara, so nice to see you again.” Cat half meant it, she had nothing against the woman she was rather nice and was bearable as far as pta parents went. 

“You too Cat how’s Carter I hear his project really turned some heads, in the good way of course.” If it wasn’t for the woman’s genuine smile Cat would think she was making a dig but she could see that the mom was only trying to make idle conversation. 

“It should, he’s been working on it non stop for months. I think he’s more excited about this one than he’s been about any of his previous ones.” Cat was content for them to just talk about Carter’s, it was even making her relax some. If this was all the other woman wanted to talk about then that would be perfectly fine with Cat. Except that wasn’t all she wanted to do.

“Oh my gosh I’m being so rude, I didn’t even introduce myself to your guest. I’m Barbara I’m the president of the PTA and you are?” She reached out a hand for Kara to shake. 

This was it the moment that Cat had been fearing. She wasn’t sure how Kara would introduce herself and she was frankly terrified. She didn't want to jump in or speak over Kara because she knew how much that made Kara feel belittled and how the younger woman hated it. She may be scared but she didn’t want to hurt her girlfriend. 

Kara held a bright smile as she shook the woman’s hand “I’m Kara Danvers I’m Cat’s-” Barbara didn’t let Kara finish before she butted in. Cat felt a bit guilty that she was releaved that Barbara had stopped whatever Kara was about to say. 

“Cat’s assistant I heard about you. You’re the one that managed to fix the horrendous scheduling and plans of the Washington trip and you did it all from across the country. You’re practically a legend. Did Cat here rope you into helping Carter with his project?” 

Cat could see a multitude of emotions flicker through Kara’s face. Not that Barbara would notice to anyone else Kara would look just as smiley as ever, but Cat noticed she saw the disappointment and the flicker of hurt then the doubt all pass over Kara’s face in a moment. Cat made up her mind to step in and answer Barbara’s questions and hopefully take some of the pressure off of Kara. “Actually Carter asked her personally. The two of them worked together on it. I’m not much for science but Kara she’s got a mind for it.” 

“That’s so sweet. I’m sure Carter appreciates the help. He’s mentioned you to my son quite a few times. It’s nice to see that he gets along with Cat’s assistant so well. My husband has trouble finding an assistant that doesn't’ treat our son like a chore.” 

“Kara's one of a kind, she’s always been great with Carter.” Cat was purposely avoiding correcting Barbara on Kara’s job and on her place in her and Carter's life. 

Apparently it was the wrong move though. She could see how Kara stiffened beside her and how her hands shook slightly as she ran a nervous hand through her hair. Cat didn't know how to backpedal so instead she just kept going hoping that as soon as Barbara went away she could talk to Kara and smooth things over. It would be fine, it had to be fine. They weren’t about to do this here not now. Cat could feel the anxiety rising in her chest. That feeling only grew when Kara excused herself from the conversation. Cat only hopped that Kara wasn't leaving. She wasn’t sure what she would do if Kara was leaving. She had no idea what she would say to Carer. Or how to stop Kara if she had decided to walk out. IN a way Cat was prepared and ready for the day when all of this would be too much for Kara but she couldn't have today being that day. Not when this was such an important day for Carter. Not when her heart wasn't ready to let Kara go yet, even if her own plans had her pushing Kara away. 

When Cat finally slipped away from Barbara she started searching for Kara. With ever passing second her anxiety grew. She found herself near tears when she finally found Kara. She was standing by the bathrooms her eyes closed and head up tilted. It was something that she had only seen Kara do a handful of times. It was what Kara would do when she was stressed when she was trying to keep her emotions down or think through something. This was bad, but at least Kara was’tn leaving. Whatever was going to happen at the very least Kara wasn’t about to ditch Carter on his big night. 

Kara spoke before she even reached her. “We’ll talk about this later, right now lets just go be there for Carter.” The usual bright light in Kara’s eyes was gone replaced by a look of sadness and seriousness. 

A heavy silence laid between them for the rest of the night. The only time that Kara seemed to actually smile that night was while they watched Carter present. Of course Kara put on a show for everyone else they talked to. She leaned into the assistant cover but Cat could see the anger rising in Kara every time she said the word assistant. Cat had seen Kara mad like this she’d seen how Kara would build up to yelling, she just hadn’t seen it when she knew the anger was directed at her. Kara put on a happy face in front of Carter and Cat did the same they had silently agreed not to let this mess up Carter’s night. They were going to act like the perfectly happy couple in front of him. They would keep it up until he was asleep. 

His project went perfectly. He made quite the impression on everyone. The teachers and judges were impressed and Cat was pretty sure that Carter had even impressed some of his classmates. Cat was proud and she could see that Kara was as well. By the time they headed for ice cream Cat had almost convinced herself that Kara’s anger was waning. That wasn’t true though. Cat could still see the flickers of anger in Kara’s eyes and the shaking of her hands. The way she took deep breaths when talking to Cat. Cat counted it as a blessing that Kara cared so much for Carter because anyone else would have started their fight the moment everything went down, but here Kara was putting on a mask for Carter so that he wouldn’t have to be stuck between them. It was the same thing Cat used to do for Carter when her marriage to his father was falling apart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took another hour after they finally returned home for Carter to get to sleep. The two of them kept up the act the whole time for him. Made sure he had the best night possible. He happily ate ice cream even watched the first part of a movie with them after they got home. He had fallen asleep on Kara’s shoulder and Kara had even carried him to bed. Cat had watched Kara tuck him in from the door way. She’d had to hold down her own sadness as she watched Kara lay a kiss to the top of his head. She couldn't’ help but think about how this could be the last time that Kara did that for him. Cat knew what was about to happen, she knew this was the fight that had been building for months. 

Deep down Cat knew that this was going to be the end for them. This was it this was what Cat had been trying so hard to avoid. She wasn’t ready for this moment. She had set their relationship up for this. She knew that she knew what she was doing with every choice leading up to this. She was making it so that they would break. She’d set them up for failure because she had been too scared to give them the possibility of a real future. The second Carter’s bedroom door was closed all bets were off. 

“Why?” The word slipped out of Kara’s mouth with a pain that Cat hadn’t expected. The moment it left her mouth the mask Kara had worn all day was gone. Now it was replaced with the look of broken anger. 

“Why what Kara, you need to be more specific.” Cat’s own mask had come up. She was accepting that this was it they were over and she wasn’t about to end a relationship by showing her own weakness. So she was slamming up all of her walls and setting their relationship up to implode. 

“Why tell people I’m your assistant. Why Cat. You know how much it hurts me to be demeaned to just that. YOU let people think I’m not part of your life part of Carters life!” Kara’s voice grew with each word. 

“I didn’t tell anyone that.” Cat said with a wave of her hand. She was reverting back to how she used to when Kara was her assistant.

That had an affect on Kara her anger seemed to grow. “No but you let everyone assume it you let people say it and that’s even worse isn’t it! You did nothing to correct them.” 

“What did you want me to do Kara. Tel them tell the world that no you’re not my assistant just ex assistant oh and you’re my lover.” Cat said it with a deadly calm to her voice. 

Tears were welling in Kara’s eyes. “No, I don’t know. You could have told them I was a friend anything other than that. You know exactly how that makes me feel you know!” 

“Kara.” 

“Do you even care! I get that you aren’t ready to tell people but god Cat.” Kara threw hear hands up in the air. The ears were now staining her cheeks. 

“You could have corrected them yourself. Did you ever think that maybe I was waiting for you too.” Cat cocked her head to the side. 

“That’s a fucking lie Cat. You weren’t you know I was trying to do this on your terms because this night was about Carter and I don’t know anything about the parents of the other kids u you do. You were supposed to-” Kara chocked on the words.

“To what? Put words into your moth always speak for you.” Cat had only heart Kara say fuck a few times, and each of those had been in their bedroom she'd never before seen Kara so angry or hurt that she said it. 

“Don’t do this don’t start talking to me like I’m your clueless assistant again.” Kara was shouting now. “You keep doing this keep shutting me down anytime I try to talk about us being public in any way. I’d understand it if you were still in the closet but you’re not you’ve dated other women right in the public eye but you aren't willing to let anyone know that we are together. I had to beg you to let me tell my friends and family.” The tears had doubled now. This was it. The moment Kara broke, the moment that she broke Kara and broke them. 

“Kara-”

“Don’t Kara me. If you don’t really want this don’t really want us then tell me. I’m not asking you to go full public but I at least deserve to be acknowledged as part of you and Carter’s lives. I deserve to be treated as more than just your assistant.” 

“You know I never treated you like that”Cat’s voice was soft now. Her heart feeling the strain of this of her decisions. She was second guessing her plan. Her plan to let them go and let them fall apart. 

“NO but you let others treat me like that you let everyone treat me like that. That is just as bad. If not worse. You let people push on every one of my insecurities. The insecurities I told you about. You knew and you let them. You let it happen.” Kara had stopped yelling instead all that was left was a broken voice and Kara’s tear stained cheeks.

“I don't know what you want me to say Kara. I’m sorry it hurt you, maybe we should have talked about your cover story before we went.” Cat could’ help but want to comfort Kara, want to take the younger woman into her arms and hold her while she fell apart. She couldn't’ though she needed to stand firm.

Kara let out a dark wet laugh, that made Cat’s stomach twist.“What I want you to say is that you will stop this that you will stop hiding me away like you are embarrassed by me. That you will stop putting me in situations that makes me feel like this. That you will stop treating me one way behind closed doors and another in front of the rest of the world.” The anger was back in Kara’s voice. The sadness was till their but she seemed to be drawing upon that supergirl strength. The type of strength that let her stand tall and strong even when her heart was shattering. 

“You know I can’t do that Kara.” This time it as Cat’s turn to feel tears prickle in her eyes. 

“Can’t or won’t. I’ve done everything to try to make you comfortable with this make this work for you with your terms but you never do the same for me. If you aren’t even willing to listen to me when I ask then how can I expect this to be a real relationship. I can’t do this if you aren’t willing to put your heart into this.” There was both a determination and a resolution in Kara’s voice. The kind of resolution that Cat remembered having when she had confronted Carter’s father about his affair. 

“Kara-”

“No don’t I, I can’t do this. I’m going to go. I’ll be at Alex’s when, if you finally get your head together.” With that Kara sped past her, in a second Kara was back with two bags of her things at the door. The tears had been wiped from her eyes but her eyes were still puffy and red. 

With that Kara was gone and Cat was left alone. Well alone except for a sleeping Carter down the hall. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People always said that the first night with out someone is the worst but for Cat that first night was the easiest. Yes she cried and yes she held Kara’s pillow to her chest wishing that Kara had been there to hold but that night she had still been sure that what she had done was necessary that she had been saving herself the future heart ache. It was the morning with out Kara that was the worst. She woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock. Usually Kara would turn it off before it woke Cat up and she would wake Cat herself but now Kara wasn’t there to do that and Cat was left to the grating sound of the alarm. 

Getting out of bed was harder than she thought it would be. Because getting up meant explaining to Carter that Kara was gone. This was the part of the break up she had prepared for, she knew what she was going to tell him and what she would do after. She knew that Kara and Carter were close and that as soon as he noticed she was gone that he would try to reach out to her so Cat had to find a middle ground in explaining things to him. She didn't want to be the villain to him when she was just trying to protect both of them in the long run. She was right, she had to be in the right because if she wasn’t it meant that she just threw the best relationship she had ever had away for nothing. She had just broken Kara’s heart for nothing.

She opted to make breakfast for Carter before waking him up; maybe making his favorite foods would help her break the news. This was going to hurt him; Cat was fully aware of that, and she was aware that he would likely be angry with her for a while. This was for the best through. This way Carter wouldn't have to hate Kara and have to lose her completely. She knew that Kara would keep up contact with him if he wanted that. All around this was the best way for things to happen. Cat was saving herself the inevitable heart break of another person leaving her and she was saving Carter from losing Kara for good. He could still have a relationship with her even if Cat couldn’t.

Cat was careful as she cooked Carter’s bacon, usually she would ask Kara to do it (with her impervious skin and all the hot bacon grease never bothered her). That was the first moment it started to hit Cat that this was going to change her life; Kara not being here was going to change all the little things she had learned to do over the past months, all the little ways Kara had been ingrained into their lives. Sadness tugged at Cat’s heart but she shook it off she didn’t need to be sad this was for the best. She was doing the smart thing, the right thing. So she kept cooking she made Carter french toast sticks with a side of bacon and eggs. She even pulled out the maple syrup she’d gotten from her last trip to Canada and hidden away because Kara was a syrup hog and would use it all in one sitting. She smiled fondly at the memory of Kara pouting when Cat told her she couldn't use all of the syrup. There was an ache in her chest at the thought of how Kara would practically shove her mouth full of pancakes every time Cat would make them. She found her smile failing as she remembered that she would never get another morning like that with Kara. 

By the time she finished the meal the tightness in her chest had grown. She was fighting down the sadness that had begun seeping into her. She thought she was alright that she was just going to shake it off but now she was’t sure if she was going to be able to get through this talk with Carter with out crying. She didn’t cry not when she lost her first ex husband not when her mother tore into her but Kara, sweet bright Kara danveres and the thought of the tears that had been in Kara’s eyes last night made her feel tears prickling in her own eyes. The only thing that stopped her from falling into tears was Carter’s sleepy voice echoing down the hall. 

“Mom? Did I fall asleep during the movie.” he said groggily rubbing his eyes as he walked out of his room. Seeing him strengthened Cat’s resolve she was going to do this for Carter, she was doing this for him not because of her own insecurities or fears i twas about him. That’s what she told herself, what she kept telling herself as she desperately tried to believe the lie. 

“You did, Kara carried you to bed so that you wouldn't end up sleeping on the couch.” Cat walked around the counter and handed Carter his plate. 

“Where’s Kara? Did she have to go for some super emergency?” There it was. Best to go ahead and get it over with Cat thought. 

She took a deep breath and decided to just rip off the band aid. “Kara is gone, she left last night. We had a fight and” Cat had to stop as she saw the look on Carter’s face. The pain that clouded her son’s eyes. The anger flashing in his eyes and then the tears. She could see him fighting them, see him fighting to keep from saying anything before he knew the whole story. Her sweet boy he never yelled before he had the full story never reacted before he took in all the information. “We- We broke up.”

“Just like that, you were fine yesterday morning.” She could see the wheels in Carter’s head turning. He was trying to figure out if there had been signs if he should have seen this coming. And yes there had been signs but not big ones not the type that Carter could have noticed. 

“We weren’t exactly fine. There are, were things that me and Kara couldn’t agree on important things. Sometimes in relationships when there are big things like that, where both of you want different things the only thing you can do is end the relationship.” Cat bit her lip hoping that she had said it right, that her son would understand that he would see that she wasn’t trying to make this something where he had to pick a side where he could still like both of them and he wouldn't lose Kara. 

She for all of her planning, for the way she knew it would hurt Kara, she still didn't want to hurt her more by making Carter hate her. She was telling him as much of the truth as she could. She was taking the middle ground making sure that this didn't turn ugly. Things may get rather ugly at the office with Kara’s friends but she wasn’t about to let that happen in her home. Cat had morals, lines that she wouldn't cross and one of those was the rule that she would never put Carter in the position that her ex husband, his father had put Carter in. Where he had to chose a side where he had to chose who to have in his life. 

“So you are over over and Kara’s gone.” he was looking up at her with those big blue eyes filled with sadness. Not anger not hurt just sadness. 

“She is, but just because me and her are over doesn't mean you can’t reach out to her I know how important she is to you.” Cat laid a hand on her son’s shoulder. And he launched himself into her arms. She could feel small sobs escaping him. Her strong boy, her sweet boy who’s heart was almost as broken as her own.

“Look this is a one time thing but how about I let you stay home from school today and we can have a tv marathon just the two of us. Watching all those cartoons that always make you feel better.” She was telling herself that this was all to help mend his hurting heart but in truth she needed Carter to stay. She needed the comfort of his presence. She would never put that weight on him, never tell him how much she needed to know that no matter what she would always have her son. 

“That that sounds good.” Carter’s reply was muffled, Carter’s face still burred against Cat’s body. He had yet to let her go fro his near crushing hug, not hat Cat was complaining about it. 

It took a few minutes for Cat to convince Carter to let her go long enough for her set up the tv. They were going to start by watching Avatar the last airbender then maybe some scooby doo and a few other classic cartoons that Carter loved (and that Cat secretly loved but would never admit to even liking). 

That day was spent with Carter curled up in Cat’s arms. He seemed to be the only thing holding her together. With every passing hour the ache in Cat’s chest grew. She missed Kara plain and simple. She missed her and she wasn’t sure what to do. So she just held her son tightly and hoped that she was alright. Everything was alright because it was still her and Carter they were a family. They didn't’ need anyone else they didn’t even need Kara no matter how much Cat’s heart, the naive stupid part of Cat’s heart wanted Kara to be part of their family. 

“You know it’s ok if it hurts mom. You’re allowed to be sad about Kara being gone. I know you said you guys had to break up for whatever reason but that doesn't mean you have to be alright. You can still hurt.” He was looking at her from across the dinner table, they had forgone their usual home made dinner and had ordered out. Cat had accidentally ordered a kryptonian portion of pot stickers and was currently staring at them in silence. 

She was sad. She was trying so hard not to be. But the truth was it felt like her heart was crumbling. She spent the day trying tot turn off all emotions when it came to Kara, only focus on Carter. If she could just turn off that part of her heart that part that was so desperately and completely in love with Kara that losing Kara completely would shatter it. She tore her eyes away from the offending food and turned back to her son. “I’m fine dear, I promise.”

She was fine. That’s what she kept repeating in her head over and over again until she almost believed it. If she stopped believing it then she would start questioning her decisions. Start questioning if this was the right thing or if she had actually just ruined her chance at happiness. The sinking feeling in Cat’s gut told her it might just be the latter. Rather than face her thoughts that night Cat simply drowned them in the nearest bottle of bourbon (after Carter had fallen asleep of course). If she just put off thinking about it long enough then the pain would fade and she could move on like normal. 

She didn't’ sleep much of any that night. Even with Carter fast asleep in his room and having downed half a bottle of bourbon she couldn’t manage to let herself sleep. All she could do was stare at Kara’s side of the bed at where Kara should be. With Carter no longer by her side she couldn’t keep her heart at bey. All the emotions were threatening to come pouring out and she wasn’t ready for that. Then again her broken heart didn’t care if she was ready for it or not.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week was hell. In fact Cat would say that the week was one of the worst weeks of her life. There was no where safe for Cat. no where that she could go where there wasn’t some memory of Kara lingering. She ran to Catco, tried to bury herself in work on Wednesday and Thursday but both days she had barely been able to handle working the whole day. With every minute she had found herself wanting to run to Kara’s office to see if Kara was there to just see that smiling face one more time. She’d seen the blur of Kara walking by, she’d seen Kara’s signature pony tale as it exited the room right when Cat would enter it. So many time she’d almost found herself face to face with Kara jut for Kara to slip away. She couldn't blame Kara for avoiding her. Kara was the one who told her that if she had wanted to fix it she needed to be the one to reach out to Kara, but she hadn’t reached out instead Cat was effectively pushing her farther away by not doing anything. 

Everything in Catco made her think of Kara. She used to use the fact that everything reminded her of Kara as another reason she needed to break things off. Kara was too ingrained in her life Kara was too irreplaceable. She had fallen too deep though, and now the very things she though she was going to be protecting herself from were what she was hurting herself with. Cat couldn’t even blame Kara. She couldn't, no, Kara had done everything she could to make them work. It wasn't Kara’s fault that Cat was making a mistake. That Cat was breaking both their hearts in the name of saving them. It wasn’t Kara’s fault that Cat had let every one of her insecurities rule her. 

She barley got any work done for those two days. She tried of course. She put on her mask pretended she was unfazed by what she had done and she walked into Catco. But just because she had the mask up didn’t mean it worked. She got through work at least four times slower than her usual pace. And every time she picked up a layout sheet she had to take a breath to keep herself from thinking of Kara from crying about Kara. No she saved crying about Kara for the nights. The nights when she slept in one of the two t-shirts Kara had left behind. Wearing them was the closest she could get to having Kara hold her. For all of her denial during their relationship Cat had truly loved how cuddly Kara was and how she would always wake up wrapped in Kara’s warm embrace. Now she woke up in a cold bed an empty bed alone except for the picture of her Kara and Carter that stood on her nightstand mocking her. 

On Friday morning Cat’s resolve broke. She couldn't do it. She couldn't torture herself for nothing she couldn’t torture Kara like this either. She knew Kara was hurting, it was’t just her need to make things about her either, no it was the way that James would glare at her through every meeting the way that Cat could swear she saw a deo van following her. She had hurt Kara and Alex was making sure that Cat knew that if she didn’t get her head on straight she would follow through with the threat she had made when she gave Cat the shovel talk. Cat was pretty sure that the only reason that she wasn’t currently locked up in some deo cell where no one would ever find her was because Kara had likely told Alex not to. With Kara in mind that morning she told her assistant to get in contact with her therapist for an emergency session. 

She was rather sure that what she was going through didn’t qualify as an emergency to her therapist but she did need to get a session and quick. She had a closing window of time before Kara made her final decision to leave their relationship behind and Cat knew she needed to talk to someone to get her head on straight again before she even tried to reach out to Kara. She wasn’t going to call Kara when she hadn’t really addressed the root of her issues, she wasn't going to make Kara carry the weight of her problems not when carrying tit meant hurting Kara. She knew this session wasn’t going to suddenly fix everything but she was going to make it a start. This was a first step and she had to be the one to take it to take the leap this wasn’t something Kara or anyone else could do for her. 

On Friday afternoon she walked into Dr. Thortons office with a plan. A plan to fix what she had broken. She sat down with Dr. Thorton and for once in her life didn’t fight her therapist, didn’t try to fight the process instead she let all of the insecurities all of the fears she had been storing up for so long come out. She let herself be open so that she could get back what she had lost. And so that she could become a better person the type of person that didn’t sabotage her own relationships because she was afraid of happiness. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat sat in the living room waiting for Kara to knock on the door. .She had said that she was coming but Cat still feared that she would change her mind and not show up at all. Of course she would understand if Kara didn't after all of this she would understand if Kara wasn’t willing to talk things out. Or even speak to her. It had been a long time since Cat had found herself this nervous or even this reliant on someone else being there. Some how Kara Danvers had managed to make her feel things like nervousness and insecurities when she had worked so hard for so long to get rid of those very things. Some would say that it was love, it was because love made her weak but the thing was this wasn’t weakness. Those things those fears those insecurities even the nervous tendencies had always been there Cat had just learned to bury them so deep that she never dealt with them. Yet Kara even when Kara wasn’t there she was still making Cat face them. 

Kara in a way had given Cat the push to face all the things that she couldn’t face about herself. Kara had made Cat care about everything again. Cat had always cared before but over the years after seeing so many things after being hurt so many times Cat had put up walls that didn't allow her to show other people that she cared. Kara had come in and destroyed those walls she had made Cat see the brighter side of the world again. She had made Cat more optimistic, she had made her a better person. Cat hoped that she had done the same for Kara. That was what she had aimed to do when she had taken Kara under her wing so long ago. 

Cat was falling into thoughts of how much things had changed how much Kara had changed her when the door bell finally rang. Cat checked the clock before standing up, Kara was five minutes early. Cat had only been sitting there for a bout twenty minutes then, yet it had felt like an eternity. Her limbs felt heavy and sluggish as she moved to the door. It was as if all of the nervousness swirling in her head had moved to weigh down her limbs. Looking at the front door Cat took a deep breath trying to compose herself before she let Kara in. Her hands shook as she turned the door knob and pulled it open. 

“Hi Cat.” The simple sound of Kara’s soft voice made Cat want to rush into her arms or pull Kara into a kiss. She didn't of course. They had important things to talk about and she couldn’t let herself be distracted. 

“Come on in.” Cat let Kara through and tried not to think about how if this talk went wrong it could be the last time Kara walked through the door

. Cat could see Kara’s nervousness in the way she held herself. She was stiffer and moved like she was ready to jump and run at the slightest sign of trouble. “I want to start with I’m sorry.”

Kara’s head snapped to turn and look at Cat. For a moment Kara looked like a deer in headlights. It seemed to take her a moment to take in the fact that Cat had really just apologized. She hadn’t beat around the bush or made it a half insult half apology it had just been an apology. It wasn’t the first time that Cat had apologized to Kara but it was the first time she had with no strings no work around no ways for Cat to back out and save her ego. 

“For what part?” Cat could see that Kara had come here with a plan too. She was affected by Cat’s very small apology but she also was here to stand her ground. Cat was happy to see that. Maybe it would make this harder but it also meant that when they finished this talk they would actually be working through this and it wouldn’t just be Kara accepting her apology because she wanted her back. 

“For all of it,” Cat motioned for Kara to sit down on the couch with her. “I asked you to keep us a secret not because I was ashamed of you but because I was letting my own insecurities rule our relationship.” She saw Kara open her mouth to say something but Cat held up a hand to stop her. “I was so scared of us going public because it would make how much I care about you more real, I wouldn't be able to just let you go after that. I’ve seen so many people leave me after going public after they can’t deal with the media attention or simply because they changed their mind after. I was terrified that going public meant you would leave or that I would have to admit that I want this to last that I want this to be long term. Despite how I may come off I do have some rather large commitment issues. It’s a bit hypocritical isn’t it.” Cat looked over to Kara who was listening to her with soft eyes and understanding. “I was so willing just jump into us moving in together to jump into us being together because I do love you. But I just wasn’t able to balance how much I trust you and love you with how much I fear losing you. So rather than be an adult and actually work through my fears of all the ways we could mess things up or how we could break up and how you could end up hating me or whatever, I decided to do this. I pushed you away by keeping you secret from everyone else. I was setting us up so that you would get fed up and end things. That way I could lie to myself and say I tried with out actually putting my heart on the line. Except I did put my heart on the line and I broke both of our hearts, I hurt myself and I hurt you and I hurt Carter too.” Cat met Kara's eyes and saw tears prickling in them. She wasn’t sure if that meant that Kara was about to walk out or if she was about to forgive her. “I’m trying to work through my issues, yesterday I had the first of many sessions with my therapists to address these issues. I am going to do better, if you give me the chance to that is.” 

“I- i want to but Cat I meant what I said I can’t keep doing this if we are staying a secret.” Kara was wiping at her own eyes.

“I know and I’m fine with going public I’m happy too. We can do it in whatever way you want. If you want me to make some big media announcement, make some glowing rambling instagram post about how incredible you are or if you want to simply start showing affection in public whatever you are comfortable with I’ll do.” Cat put her hand over Kara’s and hoped that this was good enough for Kara, because she didn’t know what to do or what else to say to assure Kara that she was willing to do this. 

“You would really make some cheesy Instagram post.” Kara said with a wet laugh. There was a genuine smile on Kara’s face the bright type of smile that made Cats heart melt. The type that made Cat want to kiss Kara. 

“I would, I’d do whatever weird thing you millennials are now doing to announce your relationships.” That earned another laugh from Kara. In that moment of Kara laughing Cat had a thought, that she would like to make Kara laugh like that for the rest of their lives. 

“Whatever millenials are doing huh?” As Kara said the words she scooted closer to Cat on the couch. 

“You know what I mean.” Cat was fighting the blush rising to her cheeks. Kara was likely the only person in the world that held the honor of being able to say that she could make Cat Grant blush. 

“I do, so you're serious about this. About us?” Kara had suddenly turned serious. She was chewing on her bottom lip the way she always did when she was worried about something. 

“I am, if you are willing ot give me another chance at this.” Cat found herself cupping Kara’s cheek. She was itching waiting for Kara to say the word so that she could pull the other woman in for the kiss she’d been missing since Kara had left Tuesday night.

“I am. Just never ever do this to me again.” There was that supergirl steel back in Kara’s voice. 

“I promise.” 

It ended up that Cat wasn’t the one to pull Kara in for a kiss instead she found that Kara had used her speed to pull Cat into her lap and connect their lips. Kissing Kara felt like coming home, it wasn't giant fireworks or any shifting of the cosmos but it was the feeling of contentment of wholeness like the puzzle piece of Cat’s heart fit back into place after almost a whole week of it being gone. The kiss didn’t deepen instead when they pulled back Cat leaned into Kara. Kara got the hint and wrapped her arms around Cat fully with both her arms around Cat's waste. Usually at this point there was make up sex but at the moment they both just needed to be able to hold each other. To reassure themselves that this was real and that they were alright. Of course there would be make up sex later though. After all in Cat’s opinion makeup sex was the best part of a fight. 

On Sunday morning the world woke up to the news that Cat Grant was dating her former assistant, one of Catco’s star reporters Kara Danvers. Cat had been dead serious about being willing to make a cheesy instagram post. Kara had wrongly assumed that Cat wouldn’t do it and would pull something different to tell people. But Kara had said the word and Cat listened. Alex nearly had a heart attack at seeing it, she even called Cat up to yell about the possibility of it endangering Kara's secret. Cat had simply answered back with "why would anyone chose to believe that supergirl lived like the rest of us, to them she's an unattainable, untouchable hero people don't want to believe that supergirl is human like the rest of us much less that supergirl is just a reporter. Not to mention you have had Kara give live tv interviews to J'onn as Supergirl."

It didn't half convince the oldest Danvers but it didn't change the fact that there on Cat’s instagram was a photo of Kara looking over the balcony with her arms resting against the rail with what had to be a four paragraph caption of Cat gushing over Kara. Maybe Kara teared up a bit reading it, and maybe being in love had made Cat go soft but when she saw Kara smile like that she knew that going soft wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
